


Not According To Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopfkino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/gifts).



Miroslav tugged at the handcuff with a cringe. Connected to the other cuff was, of course, Thomas Mueller. 

“Honestly, Thomas you usually have great ideas but I’m pretty sure only one of us is supposed to be handcuffed and it isn’t to their partner but the bed” Miroslav spoke quietly, trying his best not to snap. He needed to remain calm. Surely the two of them would find the keys somewhere. 

“In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time” Thomas replied hotly, yanking at Miroslav’s wrist causing the older one to stumble. The Bavarian’s eyes widened and he instantly avoided Miroslav’s furious gaze.

“Look, Opa, I’m sure we’ll find the keys-” muttered Thomas, “-But before we do, I hope you know I’m sorry” he flashed Miroslav his best puppy dog eyes.

Miroslav rolled his eyes and tugged Thomas towards the bed, “Do you think they fell under there?” he asked pointing with his foot towards the underside of the bed. 

Thomas cocked his head, “Perhaps- although the last place I put them was near the windowsill” 

“Why would you place them there?” Miro panicked, turning his head towards the hotel window, “What if they fell out the window?” 

“Nah, I just placed them there because I found the tv remote, and America’s next top model was on so naturally-” 

Miroslav pulled a stumbling Thomas towards the window and scanned the area, “What did the keys look like where they small or large- wait were they attached to anything? Like a chain or a-” 

“I found them!” shrieked Thomas, scaring the living daylights out of the older man. He pointed with his free hand towards the bathroom sink. Miroslav squinted, “Thomas I can’t see that far and the door is only open half way- HEY” 

Thomas raced over towards the bathroom, Miroslav wincing as the harsh metal bit into his wrist, “Thomas I swear if my hand falls off” he began only to take in a sharp intake of breath once Thomas swiped his hand on the counter and held up the dangling keys, “Ta dah!” he announced, “We’re safe now”

“It has been three hours” Miroslav pushed Thomas against the bathroom sink, bumping his forehead against Thomas’, anger flashing within his cold brown(?) eyes, “And those keys were placed. On. The. Bathroom. Sink?” he raised his voice seeming to tower over the quivering Bavarian. 

It was not often Miroslav grew angry but when he did you would want to run as fast and far away as possible unless you wanted to feel the wrath of Satan and God combined. 

Thomas’ veins turned to ice and stomach to water. He did the first thing that came to mind and pressed a soft kiss to Miro’s lips (which were formed in a nasty scowl) and then proceeded to rest his head in the crook of the mans neck, wrapping his free arm around Miroslav in a side hug. 

Miroslav stiffened then relaxed and gently ran his hand through Thomas’ curly brown hair. “You’re a fool, Thomas, a bloody fool” 

“Yeah, but I’m your bloody fool” Thomas whispered through a smirk. He dropped the keys onto the bathroom floor and watched in horror as they fell down one of the vents next to the door. Miroslav went to pull away but Thomas tightened his embrace, “No, no, let’s just…stay here a while I’m enjoying this” the Bavarian squeaked, “I love you Miro”

“I love you too- are those the keys in the bottom of the vent?” 

“Maybe….”


End file.
